Bertahan
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah bertahan.


**Bertahan**

**By : kurok1n**

**Disclaimer : HP belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

**Keheningan malam itu menyelimuti mereka berempat ketika mereka menengadah menghadap langit. Tak ada gerakan apapun. Bintang-bintang balas menatap mereka, tanpa berkedip, tak peduli, tak terhalang oleh teman-teman yang terbang. Juga dengan satu dari si kembar yang kini tak terbaring tak berdaya ruang keluarga The Burrow. Darah segar masih menetes lemah dari lubang di kiri kepalanya, tempat dulu organ bernama telinga pernah menancap di sana.

"Harry, bantu kami!" George mendengar Hagrid berseru parau dari pintu, tempat manusia setengah raksasa itu terjepit lagi. Ia mendengar bunyi bergemeretak, kemudian beberapa langkah terdengar menuju ruang keluarga, dimana Ginny dan ibunya masih sibuk membebat lukanya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, darah yang sedari tadi mengucur dari tubuhnya kini telah berhenti, menyisakan sebuah lubang menganga yang belum berani ia sentuh.

"Bagaimana dia?" Entah siapa yang bertanya. George merasa terlalu lemah untuk mencari tahu. Matanya hanya sedikit membuka.

Ibunya hanya berkata, "Aku tak bisa membuatnya tumbuh kembali, tidak kalau telinga itu dihilangkan oleh sihir hitam. Tapi yang terjadi bisa jauh lebih buruk… syukurlah dia hidup."

"Yeah," seseorang menyahut, "syukurlah."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar keributan di halaman. Mungkin seseorang telah berhasil menghindari Voldemort dan kawanan Pelahap Mautnya dan tiba di sini dengan entah bagaimana. George susah payah membuka matanya penuh untuk melihat.

"Akan kubuktikan siapa aku, Kingsley, setelah aku melihat anakku, sekarang minggir kalau kau tahu apa yang baik untukmu!" Ia berusaha nyengir mendengar ayahnya berteriak dengan begitu emosional. Dilihatnya orang itu menerobos masuk ruang keluarga, bagian kepalanya yang botak mengilat oleh keringat, kacamatanya miring, dan Fred di belakangnya. Mukanya pucat.

"Arthur!" isak ibunya. "Oh, syukurlah!"

"Bagaimana dia?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertarungan gila-gilaan yang mengorbankan satu telinganya, ia bisa melihat Fred lagi dalam jarak dekat. Kembarannya itu tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Dia ternganga dari atas punggung sofa memandang lukanya, seakan tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Georgie?" bisik ibunya. Ia kemudian meraba sisi kepalanya.

"Seperti Santo." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Fred parau, tampak ketakutan. "Apakah pikirannya terganggu?"

"Seperti Santo," ia mengulangi, membuka matanya penuh dan memandang kembarannya. "Santo kan orang kudus, suci, holy… Nah, aku kan juga _holey_, berlubang, Fred. Paham?"

Ibunya mengisak lebih keras lagi, sementara muka kembarannya yang pucat mulai berwarna lagi.

"Kasihan deh kau," katanya. "Kasihan! Ada sebegitu banyak lelucon yang ada hubungannya dengan telinga, dan kau memilih holey?" lanjut Fred.

"Ah, biarlah," ucapnya, nyengir kepada ibunya yang bersimbah air mata. "Bagaimanapun juga, Mum sekarang akan bisa membedakan kami, Mum."

-o0o-

Ruangan itu kini sunyi, nyaris sama seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu saat George masih terbaring lemah. Tapi kini udara yang menyesakkan di sana pelan-pelan mulai terangkat, hingga rasanya ia bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Genggaman tangan Fred masih ada dan bertambah kuat. George bisa merasakan getaran udara yang dihembuskan kembarannya itu, juga detak jantung yang belum juga mereda sejak tadi.

"It's okay, Fred." Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan, namun Fred masih saja diam, menolak bicara. "Harusnya kau senang, aku kini sudah suci tahu." Imbuhnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Fred. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

George menggeleng. "Untuk apa?" tanya dia, "kau mau mencekokinya dengan ramuan bisul −"

"Tidak lucu, George."

"−atau menembakinya dengan filibuster?"

"George."

"Serius deh, Fred. Ketinggalan jaman sekali sih kau. Aku lebih suka kalau kau menyemprotinya dengan−"

"GEORGE!"

Fred mencengkeram lengannya begitu erat hingga terasa sakit. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kepalanya tertunduk, namun George masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah. Keheningan ruangan itu menelan mereka. Suara angin yang paling lirih pun kini bisa terdengar jelas. Sejelas bola mata masing-masing yang kini berkilau muram.

"Jangan pernah bercanda untuk masalah ini, George." Kata Fred.

George memandang kembarannya dengan sabar.

"Aku tahu," katanya, "aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Kau kelihatan seperti Mum, tahu."

Fred mendesah pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, cengkeramannya melonggar, hingga membuat lengan George terasa kebas.

"Dan kau pun tahu bahwa aku bisa melemparkan kutukan paling keji sekalipun kepada si brengsek itu." Balas Fred sambil memandang tajam George.

George tersenyum lemah. "Aku tahu." Jawabnya pelan. Tangannya kini menggenggam erat tangan Fred. "Aku tahu."

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Dari luar hanya terdengar suara desiran angin yang sesekali menghantam jendela. Baik Harry dan yang lainnya masih di halaman, menunggu dan berharap Ron dan yang lainnya segera datang.

"Kupikir aku tak akan melihatmu lagi." Kata Fred memecah kesunyian. "Membayangkan kemungkinan itu saja membuat kepalaku rasanya mau meledak." Imbuhnya.

"Lebih parah daripada menghadapi Umbridge?" tanya George.

"Jauh lebih buruk." Jawab Fred muram. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Sebetulnya George tahu, ia hanya tidak mau membuat Fred semakin kalut. Ia tersenyum lemah sembari membawa telapak tangan Fred ke dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Kau yakin masih mau bertarung?" tanya Fred setelah lama terdiam.

"Kau masih akan bertarung?" George balik bertanya.

"Aku berhutang atas nyawa Ginny, Ron, Dad, bahkan Percy pada Harry. Jadi, iya." Jawab Fred. "Kau?"

"Aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi." Jawab George.

"Memangnya kau anjingku?" sindir Fred.

"Bukan. Hanya rasanya aneh jika aku tidak melihatmu di sampingku." Jawab George cuek.

"Mum bisa cemburu kalau ia mendengarmu." Guman Fred.

"Biarkan saja." Kata George. "Ia justru akan membunuhku jika kehilanganmu."

"Orang yang baru saja kehilangan telinga tidak berhak bicara seperti itu." Dengus Fred.

"Biarin." Timpal George.

Hening lagi. Di luar, awan-awan mulai menampakkan diri, menggusur bintang-bintang yang sedari tadi berkelip lemah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan datang. Rumah itu begitu sunyi, hingga rasanya George bisa mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak takut kehilangan telinga lagi?" tanya Fred.

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau kali ini aku akan kehilangan kaki, jadi tidak apa-apa." Cengir George.

"Tidak lucu." Dengus Fred.

"Kau juga." jawab George.

Fred menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Tangan kanannya yang bebas kini berada di sisi wajah George, menusuri dengan hati-hati di sekeliling sebuah lubang kecil. Menyingkapkan rambut-rambut yang jatuh menutupinya. George terluka, dan itu membuat dadanya begitu sakit. Ia tahu betul bahwa semenjak ia melihatnya terbaring, kembarannya itulah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tenang. Ia miris mengingat ironi ini. Harusnya ia yang menenangkan George, memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Pertempuran sepertinya akan berlangsung lama. Entah siapa lagi yang akan jatuh sekarang." Ucapnya lirih.

"Semoga bukan pihak kita." Jawab George tak kalah pelan. Ia hanya berharap mereka akan bertahan hingga titik akhir, hingga saatnya pihak Orde bisa mengalahkan Voldemort dan mengubur dalam-dalam luka masa lalu.

"Lain kali kupastikan aku yang berada di sisimu, George," kata Fred, "jikapun kau terpaksa harus kehilangan satu anggota tubuhmu, aku bisa membuang satu punyaku saat itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" George kelihatan kaget. Fred hanya nyengir lemah.

"Kau tak bisa terus-terusan terluka, George, nanti kita disangka bukan kembar lagi." Jawab Fred. "Mum akan gampang sekali membedakan kita. Membosankan."

"Kau gila, Fred." Kata George.

"Memang."

"Tapi itulah kau."

"Yeah." Gumam Fred pelan.

Jendela di sebelah perapian bergemeretak seiring angin kencang yang menghembus rumah. Hingga detik itu belum ada lagi anggota Orde yang kembali. Baik Fred maupun George merasakan kepanikan yang menguat.

"George," panggil Fred akhirnya.

"Ya?" sahut George.

"Jangan mati." Kata Fred sambil menatap George muram.

"Kau juga." balas George pelan. "Kalaupun aku mati, jangan biarkan Mum dan Dad menguburku di halaman bersama jembalang-jembalang itu."

Fred hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Yah, dengan senang hati akan kuletakan di toilet Myrtle. Hantu cewek itu sudah lama naksir kau, tahu." Jawab Fred ngasal. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kupikir kau akan menyerahkanku ke cumi-cumi raksasa bodoh itu." Kata George.

"Ide bagus, George," kata Fred. "Kenapa tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya ya?"

George meninju lengan Fred, sementara kembarannya itu hanya tertawa. Fred hendak membalas memukul lengan George saat tiba-tiba segerombolan orang masuk lewat pintu depan. Terlihat orang tua mereka, Harry, Ginny, Hagrid, juga sekarang ditambah Bill, Fleur, Tonks, juga Ron membuntuti mereka dalam diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fred ketika satu persatu dari mereka mendekati ruang keluarga, "siapa yang−?"

"Mad-Eye," kata Mr. Weasley. "Tewas."

* * *

Kebun di belakang The Burrow kini dipenuhi dengan tenda besar berwarna putih, tempat Fleur dan Bill menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan mereka. Semua yang hadir di sana terlihat ceria, meski juga agak pucat. Menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan di saat seperti ini pastilah butuh keberanian dan ketabahan yang luar biasa, mengingat Voldemort dan anak buahnya bisa saja menyusup dan menghancurkan acara itu. Belum lagi ancaman-ancaman lain yang mungkin terjadi. Tapi di sinilah mereka, menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk bergembira, menyingkirkan sejenak kerisauan dan ketakutan yang kerap kali muncul tiap matahari mulai terbit.

"Kalau aku menikah nanti," kata Fred, menarik kerah jubahnya sendiri, "aku tak mau repot-repot dengan semua omong kosong ini. Kalian boleh pakai pakaian apa saja sesuka kalian, dan aku akan kenakan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna pada Mum sampai semua selesai." Tambahnya pada Ron dan Harry−yang sedang menyamar menjadi Barny− saat mereka selesai mengikatkan sejumlah balon keemasan.

"Dia tak terlalu parah pagi ini, kalau dipikir-pikir," kata George. "Menangis sedikit soal Percy yang tidak hadir di sini, tapi siapa yang menginginkan Percy?" George melirik ke arah Fred yang sedang menatapnya, lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. "Oh, ya ampun, siap-siap−itu mereka datang, lihat."

Sosok berjubah warna-warni bermunculan begitu saja, satu demi satu, di batas perlindungan di padang di kejauhan. Dalam waktu beberapa menit sudah terbentuk iring-iringan, yang mulai mengular di kebun, menuju tenda. Bunga-bunga eksotis dan burung-burung sihiran beterbangan di topi-topi para penyihir wanita, sementara batu-batu mulia berkilauan di dasi banyak penyihir pria. Dengung obrolan bergairah semakin lama semakin keras, menenggelamkan dengung lebah ketika kerumunan orang itu mendekati tenda.

"Bagus sekali, kurasa aku melihat beberapa sepupu Veela," kata George, menjulurkan lehernya agar bisa melihat lebih baik. "Mereka perlu bantuan untuk memahami adat Inggris kita. Biar aku saja yang mengurus mereka…"

"Tidak secepat itu, Kuping-satu," kata Fred, dan melesat melewati serombongan penyihir perempuan paro baya yang ada di antrean paling depan, dia berkata, "Mari−_permettez moi _untuk _assister vous_," kepada dua gadis perancis cantik, yang terkikik dan mengizinkan Fred mengantarkan mereka ke dalam. George terpaksa menangani rombongan penyihir perempuan paro baya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian kursi-kursi tamu telah penuh, hanya menunggu para mempelai memulai acara mereka. Baik Fred dan George kini bersandar di pagar belakang, memperhatikan jalannya acara dari jauh.

"Jadi, mana yang kau pilih, Fred?" tanya George.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Fred.

"Kulihat kau tadi mengantarkan dua gadis perancis cantik. Salah satunya pasti ada yang menarik perhatianmu." Jawab George.

"Ah… itu," kata Fred lamat-lamat. "Bagiku Mum lebih cantik."

"Kupikir kau dulu naksir Fleur." Kata George.

"Aku lebih suka jika seseorang yang kunikahi nanti bisa melafalkan 'h' dengan benar Georgie." Kata Fred.

George tersenyum mendengar penuturan kembarannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, kau yakin akan mengizinkan para tamu memakai apapun yang mereka suka?" tanya George. "Bagaimana kalau si Xenophilus itu memutuskan memakai kostum Gajah? Dan Luna−"

"Memakai kostum Wrackspurt yang diperbesar? Tidak masalah." Jawab Fred kalem. "Asal jangan pakai pakaian nenek Longbottom saja."

George tertawa. "Atau punya Trelawney−"

"−atau Umbridge−"

"−atau si Skeeter−"

"−atau Snape." Timpal Fred, yang seketika menyesali perkataannya. Menyebut nama orang itu membuat mood baik yang tengah dirasakannya menguap. Di hari bahagia ini ia ingin sekali segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Voldemort dan pelahap maut dienyahkan untuk sementara. Termasuk juga Snape.

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu, Fred," kata George. "Aku yakin orang waras manapun tidak akan mau meniru gayanya."

"Atau hidungnya yang bengkok−"

"−Rambutnya yang berminyak−"

"−Jubahnya yang mengerikan−"

"−Ugh…" ujar George sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

Obrolan kemudian berhenti. Baik Fred maupun George sepertinya tidak punya bahan pembicaraan lagi, jadi mereka memilih diam, memerhatikan kesibukan orang-orang di depan mereka yang masih saja berlalu lalang, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Angin sejuk yang turun dari bukit di seberang membelai belakang kepala mereka, membuat rambut pirang mereka melambai tertiup angin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kan, Fred?" tanya George setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Yeah…" ucap Fred. "Selama kau tidak keberatan dengan tempat duduk undangan yang mungkin berubah jadi parade kostum hewan gaib, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Hutan itu terlihat menyeramkan saat kelip bintang-bintang di atas tertutup awan. Terlihat sunyi tanpa penghuni, hanya suara-suara angin yang berdesau lewat celah-celah pohon yang kini mengisi pekatnya malam. Di pelataran gelap itu terlihat beberapa orang bergerak dalam diam. Tongkat-tongkat teracung di tangan mereka, dan dalam tiap beberapa detik kilau warna-warni menyembur lembut dari ujungnya, membentuk sebuah lapisan tak kasat mata.

"Sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa para guru di Hogwarts sering mengeluh soal kanakalan kalian di Hogwarts." Kata Kingsley sambil sesekali marapalkan mantera ke sekelilingnya. "Mengingat kalian telah berhasil membawa kami ke sini."

"Kuanggap itu pujian, Kingsley." Kata Fred nyengir.

"Yah, memang," kata Kingsley, "bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya dia heran.

"Well, kurasa itu rahasia perusahaan," kata George ikut menimpali, "kami tak mungkin membocorkannya padamu."

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan Molly katakan kalau ia mengetahui hal ini." ujar Kingsley lagi.

"Yah, itu salah satu alasan kami tidak memberitahumu." Gumam Fred.

"Kupikir ini sudah cukup, George." Kata Lee Jordan yang kini berdiri tak kurang dari sepuluh meter di sisi kirinya.

"Oke. Lumayan untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Kata George. "Bagaimana di situ, Fred?" tanya ia lagi setengah berteriak.

"Di sini oke!" Sahut Fred.

"Baiklah, kembali ke tenda kalau begitu." Ujar Kingsley.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju tenda dalam diam. Angin yang berhembus malam itu serasa membekukan tulang, hingga membuat setiap manusia di sana semakin merapatkan jubah mereka untuk menahan panas tubuh. Ketika mereka akhirnya mencapai tenda, kehangatan mulai menyergap mereka. Terlihat Lupin sudah duduk di sana, tongkatnya menyapu ruangan hingga beberapa tempat duduk berlengan muncul dari udara.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Lupin." Kata George sambil menjabat erat tangan mantan profesornya itu, lalu diikuti yang lain.

"Tidak mengaum malam ini?" tanya Fred setengah bercanda.

"Yah, masih sepuluh hari lagi sampai aku akhirnya punya keinginan untuk menggigit kalian berdua." Ujar Lupin pasrah. Si kembar tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

Angin di luar kembali menempa tenda darurat mereka yang sempit. Di dalam tenda itu mereka kini sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu. Lee Jordan sedang memeriksa sesuatu yang mirip mikrofon di dunia muggle, mengetuk beberapa kali, mencoba berbicara dari benda itu sementara telinganya tegak mendengarkan. Sementara Fred mengetukkan tongkatnya ke sebuah kotak hitam kecil yang diketahui sebagai pemancar sihir. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Lee terlihat puas kemudian mempersilakan yang lain untuk duduk.

Fred, George, Lupin, dan Kingsley kini memposisikan diri duduk di samping Lee yang tengah menyodorkan alat bantu dengar pada mereka untuk dipasang di telinga, serta sebuah mikrofon kecil yang terletak persis di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Selamat malam semuanya, kita bertemu lagi dalam Pantauan Potter," ia memulai. "Mohon maaf kami selama ini absen dari udara, gara-gara razia beberapa rumah di area kami oleh para Pelahap Maut yang menyenangkan itu. Sekarang kami sudah berhasil menemukan lokasi baru yang aman," kata Lee. George dan Fred saling lirik lalu nyengir. "Dan saya senang sekali menyampaikan bahwa dua dari kontributor tetap kami telah bergabung bersama saya malam ini. Malam teman-teman!"

Dan Pantauan Potter malam itu pun dimulai dengan beberapa pengumuman kematian, himbauan untuk mempersenjatai diri dan membantu para muggle dengan memasangkan mantra pelindung ke sekeliling rumah mereka, sampai akhirnya si kembar mulai bicara.

"…dan sudah hadir di sini untuk memberikan pandangannya atas desas-desus gila yang beredar tentangnya, saya ingin memperkenalkan koresponden baru kami, Rodent."

"'_Rodent_'?" celetuk George.

"Siapa yang mau jadi '_Rodent_', _no way_, sudah kubilang aku mau jadi '_Rapier_'!" protes Fred.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, 'Rapier', bisakah kau menyampaikan pada kami pandanganmu tentang berbagai cerita yang kita dengar tentang Pemimpin Pelahap Maut?"

"Maksud dia apa Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu gay?" bisik George yang sukses membuat Fred nyaris terbatuk menahan tawa.

"Ya, River, aku bisa," kata Fred setelah berhasil menguasai diri. "Seperti yang telah diketahui oleh para pendengar kita, kecuali mereka telah bersembunyi di dasar kolam kebun atau tempat lain semacam itu, strategi Kau-Tahu-Siapa untuk tetap menyembunyikan diri menimbulkan suasana kepanikan. Wah, kalau semua laporan yang katanya melihat dia itu benar, kita paling sedikit punya Sembilan belas Kalian-Tahu-Siapa berkeliaran di segala tempat."

"Ini menguntungkan baginya, tentu saja," kata Kingsley. "Suasana misterius ini menimbulkan lebih banyak terror daripada kalau dia benar-benar memperlihatkan diri."

George mengangguk.

"Setuju," kata Fred. "Maka, para pendengar, marilah berusaha tenang sedikit. Situasi sudah cukup buruk tanpa kita menciptakan desas-desus macam-macam. Misalnya saja, gossip baru bahwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa bisa membunuh hanya dengan satu kerlingan matanya. Itu _Basilisk_, para pendengar. Salah satu tes sederhana, periksalah apakah mahluk yang memandang Anda punya kaki. Kalau punya, aman untuk memandang matanya, meskipun kalau itu ternyata benar-benar Kau-Tahu-Siapa, itulah hal terakhir yang akan Anda lakukan."

George tertawa pelan sementara Kingsley dan Lupin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dikatakan dengan baik, Fred." Bisik George.

"Dan desas-desus bahwa dia berulang kali terlihat di luar negeri?" tanya Lee.

"Yah, siapa sih yang tidak ingin berlibur setelah kerja keras?" tanya Fred. "Poinnya adalah, para pendengar, jangan sampai terlena mengira keadaan aman, karena dia ada di luar negeri. Mungkin memang dia di luar negeri, mungkin juga tidak, tetapi faktanya tetap saja, kalau dia mau, dia bisa bergerak lebih cepat daripada Severus Snape yang ditawari sampo. Jadi, jangan mengandalkan dia sedang berada jauh, kalau Anda berencana mengambil resiko. Saya tak pernah mengira akan mendengar diri saya mengatakannya, tapi utamakan keamanan!"

"Terima kasih untuk kata-kata bijak itu, Rapier," kata Lee. George nyengir sementara Fred menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Para pendengar, nasihat Rapier tadi membawa kita ke akhir acara Pantauan Potter kali ini. Kami tidak tahu, kapan kami bisa siaran lagi, tapi Anda boleh yakin, kami pasti kembali. Putar-putar terus tombol penyetel radio, kata sandi berikutnya adalah 'Mad-Eye'. Kita saling jaga agar selamat, tetaplah setia. Selamat malam."

Dan dengan begitu, Pantauan Potter malam itu resmi berakhir. Kini tiap orang di sana sibuk membereskan barang-barang, lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidur masing-masing. Lee yang terakhir pergi, sementara George terlihat menyelinap ke luar tenda, kemudian membuat sebuah api kecil dengan tongkatnya di tanah, kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Ngapain, George?" tanya Fred yang mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin merenung." Jawab George.

"Merenung?" tanya Fred. "Oh, kau kelihatan seperti Ginny sekarang. Tunggu, kau tidak naksir Harry, kan?"

George hanya tersenyum sambil meninju pelan lengan Fred.

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika ternyata Kau-Tahu-Siapa sedang menuju kesini, Fred, ke tempat kita sekarang ini," kata George. "Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?"

Lama Fred terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Kita akan bertarung, George. Kita akan bertarung dengan harga diri kita sebagai penyihir yang bebas dan bermartabat."

George memandang kembarannya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Fred?" tanya George.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tiba-tiba saja jadi 'baik'. Tadi kau bilang utamakan keamanan, sekarang kau bilang soal martabat. Kau yakin kau bukan Dad yang menyamar?" ledek George.

"Enak saja kau." Dengus Fred. George tertawa.

"Fred." Panggil George.

"Hm?" sahut Fred.

"Jika memang harus begitu, kau tahu aku akan melindungimu." Gumam George.

"Astaga, George, kau membuatku merinding." Kata Fred. "Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis begini?"

George hanya tertawa pelan. "Yah, biarlah." Katanya.

* * *

Hanya berselang beberapa hari sejak acara Pantauan Potter mereka berhasil dilakukan lagi saat tiba-tiba George merasa saku di celana bagian kanannya menghangat. Saat itu matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit ketika ia hendak membarui mantra pelindung di sekeliling tenda mereka. Lupin dan Kingsley sementara kembali ke markas Orde, menyisakan mereka bertiga di hutan ini. Saat ia merogoh saku celananya, ia menemukan sekeping galeon palsu yang menghangat dan berpendar. Buru-buru ia menyelesaikan rutinitasnya lalu berlari ke dalam.

"Fred! Lee! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" teriaknya. Kedua pemuda yang dimaksud sudah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar sambil mengacungkan benda yang sama kepadanya.

"Yeah, kami sudah tahu, George." Ujar Fred nyengir. "Akhirnya."

George terengah-engah memandang mereka.

"So, kita langsung pergi?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak. Kita ke The Burrow dulu, jemput Ginny." Ujar George. "Kita sudah berjanji padanya, Fred, ingat. Lagian apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tahu Laskar Dumbledore akan beraksi sementara dia terjebak di rumah?"

Fred mengangguk. "Bisa-bisa dia nekat terbang ke Hogwarts." Ia ngeri membayangkan adiknya itu terkepung oleh puluhan Pelahap Maut selama perjalanannya ke Hogwarts.

"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus membereskan barang-barang dulu. Kita akan memerlukan semua ini nantinya." Ujar Lee.

Mereka kemudian membereskan segala sesuatunya dengan cepat. Peralatan untuk siaran, tenda, perabotan ringan, pakaian, semuanya ditempatkan pada sebuah kantong kecil yang telah diberi mantra perluasan. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka selesai, lalu ber-apparate ke The Burrow.

"George!" Teriak Ginny saat melihat kedua saudaranya beserta Lee tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk mereka bertiga sekaligus.

"Wow… tenang anak muda," kata Fred saat adik perempuannya itu memeluknya erat.

"Kupikir, kupikir kalian tidak akan mengajakku." Kata Ginny. "Aku sudah hampir ber-apparate ke Hogs Head kalau saja kalian tidak muncul."

Fred memandang kembarannya heran.

"Hogs Head?" tanya George. "Kami pikir kau akan terbang ke Hogwarts."

Ginny menaikkan alis matanya heran. "Jangan bodoh George, siapa mau terbang ke sana kalau kau tahu puluhan Pelahap Maut sedang berjaga dan tidak sungkan membunuhmu."

"Oh…" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan George.

"Neville sudah menemukan jalan lain menuju Hogwarts, letaknya ada di Hogs Head. Kalian tidak akan percaya, bahwa ternyata masih ada satu lagi jalan kesana selain tujuh lorong rahasia yang kalian temukan itu." Kata Ginny bangga.

Baik Fred, George, maupun Lee hanya bertukar pandang tidak percaya.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Kita langsung ke sana saja." Kata Fred.

"Tanpa memberitahu Mum?" tanya Ginny.

"Kita akan memberitahunya saat sudah tiba di Hogwarts, dengan begitu dia tidak akan bisa melarang kita pergi." Kata George.

Fred dan Ginny hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tunggu, ada yang harus kubawa." Kata Fred sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. George menyusul di belakangnya. Suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar jelas di rumah yang kini sepi itu. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah ruangan, di mana sebuah plakat berbunyi "Bahaya" terpasang di pintunya.

"Selamat datang di pabrik kita yang pertama, George." Kata Fred. George tersenyum mengikutinya, sementara Fred membuka lebar sebuah kantung lalu mulai memindahkan beberapa barang dari lemari ke dalamnya.

"Bom kotoran?" tanya George.

"Yang dimodifikasi sehingga membuatmu tertusuk duru-duri tajam, George." Kata Fred nyengir. "Lumayan untuk dititipkan pada Peeves."

George menyeringai, lalu mulai membantu Fred memindahkan barang-barang itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, semuanya sudah siap. Lalu dalam tiga hitungan, mereka berempat kemudian ber-apparate ke Hogs Head.

-o0o-

Yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan rekan-rekan seperjuangan mereka.

Fred mengenali seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ternyata adalah Cho Chang. Mereka berempat saling sapa sebentar. Di depan mereka terlihat beberapa orang sedang mendaki sebuah lukisan, atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu di belakang sebuah lukisan. Fred tidak begitu paham, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing akibat apparation yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Seorang pria berumur 50an berdiri di sisi lukisan itu, memandangi mereka.

"Penumpang lain lagi." Keluhnya.

"Hai, Ab!" sapa Fred dan George nyengir.

Ginny langsung menyerbu ke depan lukisan itu, sementara Fred, George, Lee, dan Cho mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kami mau ke Hogwarts, nih." Ujar Ginny singkat, lalu mulai memanjat. Si kembar awalnya tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, hingga akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah terowongan di balik lukisan itu, tampak gelap dan panjang.

"_No way_." Ujar Fred.

"_Yes way_." Sahut Ginny. Tubuhnya mulai menghilang diselimuti kegelapan. Fred, George, dan Lee kemudian mengikutinya. Cho Chang menyusul di belakang. Fred sempat mendengar Abeforth mengeluh "Aku hanya ingin tidur siang dengan tenang." sebelum lukisan di belakangnya kmbali menutup.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ada terowongan ke delapan!" seru Fred antusias. "Kenapa tidak terdeteksi di Peta Perompak ya?"

"Karena terowongan ini baru saja dibuat." Kata Ginny. Mereka kini berjalan dengan tongkat yang menyala.

"Baru dibuat?" tanya Lee.

"Yah, sebenarnya Neville tidak sengaja membuatnya. Saat itu dia kelaparan di Kamar Kebutuhan, ketika ia meminta makanan, terbukalah terowongan ini yang ternyata menuju ke Hogs Head. Selama ini suplai makanan LD berasal dari sana." Jawab Ginny.

"Brilian." Desah George.

"Yah, anak gendut yang pintar." Kata Fred.

"Kita bisa memberikan pengecualian pada kostum neneknya, Fred." Kata George.

"Yeah…" jawab Fred.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Ginny tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sahut George singkat. Kini mereka hampir sampai. Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi sedikit lebih hangat, dan sebuah cahaya kecil mengintip pada lubang kecil di depan mereka.

"Ini dia," kata Ginny seraya mendorong lukisan di depannya, lalu memanjat keluar, diikuti oleh Fred, George, Lee, dan Cho. Si kembar nyengir saat melihat wajah-wajah di ruangan itu menyambut mereka dengan antusias.

"Abeforth agak marah-marah," kata Fred, mengangkat tangannya, menanggapi beberapa seruan penyambutan. "Dia ingin tidur siang, dan barnya sudah berubah jadi stasiun kereta."

Ia kemudian menghambur ke kerumunan di depannya sambil sesekali menyalami mereka.

"Jadi, rencananya apa, Harry?" tanya George.

"Tidak ada rencana." Kata Harry tampak muram. Fred mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita bikin rencana sambil jalan, gitu? Wah, ini favoritku." Kata Fred.

Begitulah keributan di Kamar Kebutuhan dimulai. Para anggota Laskar Dumbledore ngotot untuk diberi tahu misi apa yang sedang Harry jalankan di Hogwarts, sementara Harry bersikeras bahwa misi yang dibawanya adalah rahasia. Namun akhirnya mereka mencapai kata sepakat saat Harry akhirnya memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia sedang mencari sebuah benda yang kemungkinan berada di asrama Ravenclaw. Setelah diputuskan, Harry dan Luna kemudian pergi berdua, mencari petunjuk.

"Kita harus memberitahu yang lain." Kata Lee saat dua orang itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yeah," sahut Fred yang kini sedang menggenggam galeon palsunya. Mereka bertiga, Fred, George, dan Lee mulai menggosok galeon mereka sambil merapalkan mantra, mengundang seluruh anggota LD yang tersisa dimanapun mereka berada. Nampaknya rencana itu diikuti pula anggota yang lain, hingga kini nampak sebagian dari mereka sibuk menggosok keping emas di tangan masing-masing. Setelah beberapa lama waktu berlalu, satu-satunya lukisan di ruangan itu bergeser, lalu nampaklah beberapa kepala menyembul di baliknya.

"Oliver!" teriak Lee. Terlihat Oliver Wood, mantan kapten Quidditch mereka memanjat keluar dari lukisan. Diikuti oleh Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, dan Alicia Spinnet.

"Halo Lee. Halo Beaters." Sapanya ramah pada mereka bertiga.

"Wah, wah, seperti reuni tim Quidditch saja kalau begini." Gurau Fred, yang mendapat hadiah tinju ringan dari Angelina.

Tapi nampaknya gerombolan yang datang tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Beberapa kelompok terus saja berdatangan dari balik lukisan, hingga rasanya Kamar Kebutuhan mulai penuh sesak. Fred mengenali beberapa di antara mereka, namun sisanya ia tidak tahu. Mungkin dari angkatan di bawahnya. Ia terus memperhatikan aliran manusia yang kini berjejalan di ruangan itu, hingga akhirnya sekelompok manusia terakhir yang datang membuatnya susah payah menelan ludah.

Lupin, Kingsley, serta kedua orang tuanya juga Bill dan Fleur terlihat keluar dari lubang di balik lukisan. Ekspresi ibunya tampak sangat berbahaya. Ia seketika memandang George, yang wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan dirinya.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong terdengar derap orang lari dan bunyi bedebam. Ada orang lain yang memanjat keluar dari terowongan, agak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Dia bertumpu pada kursi terdekat dan bangun, memandang berkeliling lewat kacamata miring yang bergaya tanduk dan berkata, "Apa aku sudah terlambat? Apa sudah mulai? Aku baru saja tahu jadi aku−aku−"

Fred dan George kembali bertukar pandang. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah mereka.

* * *

Langit-langit sihir Aula Besar gelap dengan taburan bintang-bintang, dan di bawahnya, keempat meja panjang asrama dipenuhi deretan anak-anak berantakan, beberapa memakai mantel bepergian, yang lain memakai baju tidur. Di sana-sini gemerlap sosok-sosok putih mutiara para hantu sekolah. Semua mata, hidup atau mati, terpancang menatap Profesor McGonagall yang sedang berbicara dari atas podium di bagian depan aula. Di belakangnya berdiri guru-guru yang masih ada, termasuk centaurus berbulu putih, Firenze, dan para anggota Orde Phoenix yang telah datang untuk bertempur.

"…Evakuasi akan diatur oleh dan Madam Pomfrey. Para Prefek, kalau sudah kuberikan aba-aba, kalian akan mengorganisir asrama-asrama kalian dan membawa anak-anak yang menjadi tanggung jawab kalian dengan teratur ke titik evakuasi."

"Dan bagaimana kalau kami ingin tinggal dan ikut bertempur?" teriak Ernie MacMillan, yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan di sana-sini.

"Jika kalian sudah cukup umur, kalian boleh tinggal," kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Kau yakin akan tinggal, Fred?" tanya George saat ia memerhatikan barisan anak-anak yang akan dievakuasi.

"Tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi, George." Kata Fred tegas.

Perlahan, keempat meja mulai ditinggalkan. Meja Slytherin kosong total, tetapi sejumlah anak Ravenclaw yang sudah cukup dewasa tetap duduk, sementara teman-teman mereka beriring pergi. Bahkan lebih banyak lagi anak Hufflepuff yang tinggal, dan separo Gryffindor tetap bertahan di tempat duduk mereka, membuat Profesor McGonagall perlu turun dari podium meja guru untuk menghalau pergi anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur.

"Kita hanya punya waktu setengah jam sampai tengah malam, maka kita perlu bertindak cepat! Rencana pertempuran telah disetujui oleh guru-guru Hogwarts dan Orde Phoenix. Profesor Flitwick, Sprout, dan McGonagall akan membawa tiga rombongan naik ke tiga menara tertinggi−Ravenclam, Astronomi, dan Gryffindor−" kata Kingsley dari atas podium. "Dari situ mereka akan mendapat pandangan menyeluruh yang bagus dan posisi baik sekali untuk melancarkan mantra-mantra. Sementara itu, Remus," dia menunjuk Lupin, "Arthur, dan aku, akan membawa rombongan ke halaman. Kita memerlukan orang untuk mengorganisir pertahanan di jalan masuk lorong-lorong yang menuju sekolah ini."

"Kelihatannya pekerjaan untuk kami," seru Fred, menunjuk dirinya dan George. Kingsley mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, para pemimpin maju ke sini dan kita akan membagi pasukan!"

Terjadi pergerakan besar-besaran di ruangan itu. Tiap-tiap yang ada kini dibagi menjadi kelompok-kelompok sesuai dengan tugas dan lokasi tempur masing-masing.

"So, kita berpencar di sini, George," kata Fred seraya melangkah keluar Aula Besar. George mengangguk berat lalu memandang kembarannya itu.

"Ingat kesepakatan kita, Fred," katanya. "Jangan mati."

"Tidak akan." Kata Fred nyengir berusaha menghibur. "Kau yang jangan mati."

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab George.

"Aku ingin kau kembali dengan utuh, tanpa kehilangan anggota tubuh lagi," gurau Fred. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan George erat. "Kuharap jari-jarimu ini masih ada di tempatnya saat semuanya selesai. Aku tidak bisa memakaikan itu di kakimu, kan?" bisiknya.

"Yah, kecuali jika kau mau Mum mencincangku." Timpalnya bercanda. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia sudah berada di pelukan Fred. George membalas pelukan kembarannya itu dengan tidak kalah erat, mengacuhkan teman-teman mereka yang sedari tadi memandang heran.

"Kembar, kau tahu." Kata Lee pada seorang anak Hufflepuff yang memandangi mereka tanpa berkedip saat berjalan melewati mereka. Sementara Ernie hanya nyengir memandangnya.

Pelukan itu akhirnya berakhir. Fred dan George kini saling memandang dalam diam.

"Bertahanlah."

Dan dengan begitu Fred dan beserta beberapa anak lain kini berlari sepanjangan lorong Hogwarts, berbelok di beberapa tikungan, lalu akhirnya memposisikan diri mereka di kanan kiri sebuah patung yang menyembunyikan lorong rahasia. Ia kini bersiaga bersama Lee, Hannah Abbott dan sekelompok kecil murid junior, mendengarkan dengan seksama kalau-kalau ada suara mencurigakan yang timbul dari balik patung. Tongkat sihir mereka teracung.

"Malam yang menyenangkan!" Teriak Fred saat melihat Harry berlari melewatinya.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain kastil di sebelah timur, George yang terpisah dari Fred kini sedang bersiaga bersama Ernie dan beberapa murid lain di dekat patung wanita jelek yang juga menyembunyikan lorong rahasia menuju Hogsmeade. Tongkat mereka teracung, bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan kemunculan para Pelahap Maut dari balik lorong.

"Kau oke, George?" tanya Ernie. George mengangguk singkat.

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan yang lain." Gumamnya. '_Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Fred_.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Dari lorong di dekat mereka sekarang berdiri tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ledakan hebat. Dinding-dinding tua yang selama ini menyangga kastil roboh di tanah, menampilkan sosok-sosok bertudung hitam yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka. Baik George maupun yang lain tidak menyangka bahwa Hogwarts akan secepat itu disusupi.

"Siap-siap semua," kata George memperingatkan teman-temannya.

"Stupefy!" teriaknya, satu Pelahap Maut tumbang.

"Expelliarmus!" teriak yang lain.

"Crucio!" teriak salah seorang dari pria bertudung itu, yang nyaris saja mengenai George jika saja ia tidak menghindar di saat terakhir.

"Bombarda!" teriak Ernie, membuat dinding di dekat para Pelahap Maut runtuh dan menimpa mereka.

"Bagus, Ernie!" teriak George.

Sinar-sinar hijau dan merah kini mewarnai lorong mereka. Baik pejuang Hogwarts maupun para Pelahap Maut saling menghindar sekaligus meneriakkan mantra satu sama lain. Bangunan, patung-patung tua, hancur berserakan di sepanjang lorong, membuat debu-debu beterbangan dan pandangan mengabur. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelompok George mulai menguasai keadaan. Anggotanya yang kini masih utuh lima orang kini hanya tinggal menghadapi satu Pelahap Maut yang tersisa.

"Petrificus Totalus!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka, membuat musuh di depannya kini terbujur kaku, matanya menatap mereka ngeri.

"Stupefy!" kata George mengakhiri, membuat Pelahap Maut itu pingsan.

Kemudian mereka berlari sepanjang lorong itu, mencoba menemukan dan membantu teman-teman yang lain. Lorong rahasia kini telah terlupakan, karena dorongan untuk menyerang jauh lebih besar. Dalam perjalanan mereka, ia berpapasan dengan Neville yang terlihat memakai tutup telinga, tangannya sibuk membawa pot-pot aneh.

"Mandrake!" serunya. "Bakal bagus untuk membuyarkan formasi Pelahap Maut diluar!" imbuhnya sambil nyengir. George balas tertawa ke arahnya. Lalu ketika ia dan rombongannya berbelok di tikungan depan, ia melihat Ginny, Padma, dan Cho Chang sedang menghadapi dua Pelahap Maut bertubuh besar.

"Expelliarmus!" teriaknya, membuat tongkat salah satu Pelahap Maut terlempar jauh sementara si empunya terlontar membentur dinding. Ginny menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba sinar hijau melesat tepat satu sentimeter dari wajah Ginny lalu menghantam tembok di sampingnya yang langsung hancur. George menatap marah ke arah Pelahap Maut yang tersisa. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan satu mantrapun, sinar merah melesat dari arah belakangnya tepat mengenai Pelahap Maut itu dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Luna!" Padma berteriak. Luna tersenyum simpul melihat mereka.

"Baik-baik saja kalian?" tanya gadis itu.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain Hogwarts, Fred dan Percy berlarian sepanjang anak tangga menuju lorong di lantai lima. Mereka baru saja akan berbelok saat tiba-tiba dinding di sisi kiri mereka meledak. Mereka buru-buru berbalik dan mendapati dua orang Pelahap Maut mengejar mereka dari bawah.

"Expelliarmus!" teriak Fred ke arah dua orang itu namun meleset. Ia dan Percy kini bersisian, tongkat mereka teracung ke depan. Sebuah sinar merah melesat melewati celah diantara dia dan Percy, lalu membentur dinding di belakang mereka yang langsung runtuh.

"Hati-hati Fred." Kata Percy.

"Kau yang harusnya hati-hati, Perce," kata Fred seraya melancarkan kutukan ke arah musuh di depannya. "Kau masih bujangan."

"Kayak kau tidak saja." Dengus Percy, Fred hanya menyeringai. Posisi mereka kini tersudut di ujung lorong, sementara dua Pelahap Maut itu semakin mendekat. Sinar-sinar yang berkelibatan tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Untung saja saat itu Harry, Ron, dan Hermione lewat, sehingga mereka mendapatkan bala bantuan. Kilatan cahaya menyambar-nyambar ke segala jurusan dan orang yang berduel dengan Percy mundur cepat, kerudungnya merosot dan mereka melihat dahi tinggi dan rambut beruban.

"Halo, Pak Menteri!" seru Percy, Fred melirik sekilas sambil terus meneriakkan mantra pada musuh di depannya. Ia lalu melihat kakaknya itu meluncurkan kutukan tepat mengenai Thicknesse, yang menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya dan mencengkeram bagian depan jubahnya, kentara sekali sangat tidak nyaman. "Apakah sudah kukatakan aku mengundurkan diri?"

"Kau bercanda, Perce!" teriak Fred, ketika si Pelahap Maut yang diserangnya tersungkur terkena hantaman tiga mantra bius. Thickness jatuh ke lantai dengan duri-duri kecil bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia kelihatannya berubah bentuk menjadi bulu babi. Fred memandang Percy dengan suka cita.

"Kau benar-benar bercanda, Perce… rasanya aku sudah lama tak mendengarmu bercanda sejak−"

Fred merasa melihat sinar hijau mengarah kepadanya, ketika tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Di bagian kastil yang lain, George merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

* * *

Aula besar penuh dengan orang-orang yang bergerak ke sana kemari saat George melangkah masuk. Tampak mereka berusaha saling menghibur, minum, berlutut di sebelah yang mati. Ia melangkah maju dengan nafas tertahan, mencoba mencari-cari duplikat dirinya di sana.

"Aku turut menyesal, George." Kata Lee Jordan yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, dan tidak mau mengerti. Penyesalan adalah ungkapan dari kejadian buruk. Ia tidak mau menerima ungkapan penyesalan, apalagi dengan firasat buruk yang kini menyerang dirinya.

Pandangannya menyapu ruangan besar itu, mencari-cari sejumput rambut merah menyala. Di sana, di salah satu sudut ruangan ia menemukannya. Gumpalan-gumpalan rambut merah tampak berjajar mengelilingi sesuatu. Ia mengenali mereka, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Mum dan Dad, Ron, bahkan Fleur. Tidak ada Fred di sana, ketakutan yang tengah dirasakannya kini berlipat ganda.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia bergerak perlahan, Ginny yang melihatnya langsung memeluknya erat.

"Oh, George…" isaknya. Lalu ia melihatnya. Terbaring di tengah-tengah mereka, Fred yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Jika saja bukan karena wajahnya yang sangat pucat, George akan menyangka bahwa Fred benar-benar tengah tertidur, dan semua ini adalah lelucon. Bill dan Fleur menyingkir ke samping saat ia mendekati jenazah kembarannya itu. Ibunya semakin terisak, sementara Percy menunduk semakin dalam.

Tangan George yang bergetar menyentuh wajah Fred, rasanya dingin. Ia menyusuri lekuk wajahnya, yang terasa persis dengan miliknya. Matanya yang biasa menatapnya dengan bersinar kini telah menutup. Bibirnya yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata konyol kini biru dan membeku. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Dan jauh lebih buruk karena ini nyata.

Ia merasa satu persatu keluarganya menyingkir, meninggalkan ia sendiri di sana bersama kembarannya.

"Fred." Panggilnya. Tangannya memainkan jemari Fred yang dingin.

* * *

Langit pagi itu begitu mendung, sewarna dengan jubah-jubah hitam yang kini memadati pemakaman. Satu persatu orang yang datang meletakkan bunga lili putih di atas ketiga makam: Lupin, Tonks, dan Fred. Ketiganya dimakamkan di makam khusus anggota Orde di suatu pelataran di dekat Hogwarts. Ginny dan Hermione terisak diam-diam di belakang sapu tangan mereka. Ron dan Harry menunduk dalam-dalam, sementara para guru Hogwarts yang masih hidup membentuk kerumunan sendiri, wajah mereka merah menahan tangis.

George memandang hampa ketiga makam itu. Jiwanya serasa meninggalkannya, hingga rasanya ia tidak sadar bahwa semua orang tengah memandangnya prihatin.

Perang telah dimenangkan, namun ia merasa kalah.

Tangannya tidak lagi gemetar, kakinya kaku menancap tanah, pandangannya kosong. Lalu, tanpa ia sadari, langkah-langkah kakinya mengiringnya keluar pelataran itu, menghilang ke kerimbunan hutan, lalu ber-apparate ke kamarnya di The Burrow.

Di mana Fred telah menunggunya di sana.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan ke sini." Cengir Fred setengah melayang di udara. Tubuhnya yang transparan berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang menembus jendela. George terpana melihat kembarannya kini melayang naik turun di dalam kamar mereka.

"Fred." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ya, George, ini aku." Kata Fred. "Jahat sekali kau tidak mau menungguku selesai dikubur."

George hanya terdiam memandangnya.

"Lihat, akhirnya bukan hanya Voldemort saja yang bisa melayang tanpa tongkat. Aku juga bisa!" kata Fred semangat. Ia meliuk-liuk di udara.

"Kau melanggar janji kita." Kata George. Fred berpaling menatapnya, wajahnya yang keperakan terlihat semakin pucat.

"Aku tahu." Katanya.

"Kau mati." Kata George.

"Aku tahu." Kata Fred. "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf tidak akan pernah cukup, Fred." Kata George memandang tajam Fred.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Fred. Kini ia melayang turun. Lalu, selayaknya orang yang masih hidup, ia duduk di ranjang di samping George. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, George." Tangannya berusaha membelai bahu George, namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Kau bilang akan bertahan. Kau bilang akan tetap hidup sampai segalanya berakhir." Kata George.

"Aku tahu, George, aku tahu."

"Tapi kau pergi, Fred."

"Aku tahu." Kata Fred suram. Lama mereka terdiam di kamar itu.

"Setidaknya bawa aku bersamamu." Ucap George akhirnya. Fred menatapnya sedih. Matanya terlihat berkilauan.

"Kau tahu aku takkan pernah rela meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu aku selalu ada di sampingmu, ke manapun kau pergi. Apapun yang kau lakukan. Kau tahu aku pun akan membawamu ke manapun aku pergi." Kata Fred sambil berlutut di depan George. "Tapi jika itu harus membawamu menuju kematian, aku tak bisa, George."

"Kenapa?" teriak George. "Kau bisa pergi, kenapa aku juga tak bisa menyusulmu?"

Fred menggeleng sedih. "Karena belum waktunya kau menyusulku."

"Tapi ini tak adil." Kata George. "Kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Kau tak sendirian. Masih ada Mum, Dad, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, bahkan Percy! Kau takkan menyangka betapa kerennya dia waktu itu melawan Thicknesse." Ujar Fred seraya tersenyum.

"Aku mau kau." Kata George.

"Tidak bisa, aku kan sudah mati." Jawab Fred berusaha bercanda.

"Tidak lucu."

"Memang." Timpal Fred sedih. "Kau harus hidup, George. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau masih bisa menikah, punya anak, mengembangkan toko kita, punya cucu… kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal di dunia ini."

"Percuma jika tak ada kau." Kata George singkat.

"Aku tahu." Kata Fred. "Memang tidak gampang mencari kembaran super keren sepertiku." Lanjutnya nyengir. Melihat George hanya diam, Fred menggeleng sedih. "Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku akan selalu di sampingmu, George. Selalu." Kata Fred. George menatapnya.

"Kau kedengaran seperti Dumbledore." Kata George.

"Atau Mum." Timpal Fred seraya mendesah.

"Aku rindu kau, Fred." Ucap George lirih. Fred memandangnya lembut.

"Aku juga George. Aku juga." kata Fred sambil tersenyum lemah. "Aku menyesal aku tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu sekarang. Aku menyesal tidak bisa lagi mengganggumu. Aku menyesal tidak bisa lagi memelukmu. Aku menyesal, George." Kata Fred. Sesuatu berwarna perak cerah mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku menyesal tak membawamu ke Fortescue sebelum kita ke Hogs Head. Maafkan aku." Kata George, yang kini mulai terisak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," kata Fred sambil membelai lembut telapak tangan George. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, George."

George mendongak menatap Fred.

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus hidup. Berjanjilah kau akan terus bertahan. Teror telah berlalu, saatnya kau melanjutkan hidup. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas segalanya." Kata Fred.

George terdiam lama sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Fred." Pintanya. Fred mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan selalu di sampingmu." Katanya.

George menutup matanya saat Fred merentangkan tangan ke arahnya. Ia mencoba menikmati, mencoba berkhayal, bahwa saat itu Fred sedang memeluknya. Menenangkan hatinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

Rasanya dingin. Namun jauh di dalam dirinya, sesuatu kini terasa hangat.

"Seperti apa di 'sana', Fred?" tanya George.

"Hm… coba kupikir," kata Fred. "Menurutku mirip stasiun King's Cross."

"Kau gila." Kata George.

"Yeah, kau tahu itu." Kata Fred.

-FIN-

* * *

a.n :

31-04-2011

Happy Birthday Fred and George...

You'll always be my King ^^

Oh... Weasley Raja Kami... *nyanyi*


End file.
